The options of catheterization techniques currently available to girls and women are extremely limited. More particularly, external catheterization techniques that are available for females remain so unsatisfactory that the use of internal catheterization remains the more prevalent medical practice. However, indwelling catheters cause considerable discomfort and restrict the mobility of the subject. Even more important, the use of common internal catheterization techniques have been linked to an alarmingly high incidence of bladder infections. Normal body defense mechanism are also agitated by the presence of internal catheters and the body responds with rejection reactions. Finally, the body's reaction to indwelling catheters forces many women to go on regular schedules of intermittent catherization every few hours or so.
Thus, there is a long felt need for an external catherization device and technique that is safe, yet comfortable and secure. Further, the catheter should retain these attributes when worn for extended periods. It is also preferred that the catheterization technique be simple enough that an average subject may herself safely perform the catheterization and that the device be inexpensive enough to be disposable.